The present invention relates to medical devices. More particularly, the present invention relates to a closure device for blocking blood flow into an aneurysm and a method for blocking blood flow into an aneurysm using the closure device of the present invention.
Cerebral aneurysms are weak, bulging spots in an artery of the brain. If left untreated, cerebral aneurysms can enlarge and rupture. Treatment of a cerebral aneurysm is generally intended to reduce the pressure on the walls of the aneurysm to reduce the risk that the aneurysm will rupture. Most commonly, such treatment involves the placement of an embolization coil in the aneurysm. Embolization coils generally reduce the risk of aneurysm enlargement and rupture. In some cases, however, aneurysm enlargement continues when blood flows into the aneurysm and exerts pressure on the embolization coil.